Peripheral devices generally include any auxiliary device that can be used to interface human and computer. Some common peripheral devices include keyboards, computer mice, image scanners, speakers, microphones, web cameras, and more.
Keyboards and computer mice, in particular, have improved in function and performance over the last few decades to increase user productivity. For instance, the advent of function keys, key pads, programmable hot keys, scroll wheels, and the like, have helped users become more efficient by placing commonly used functions in quickly accessible locations. However, despite these improvements, more powerful, feature-laden software (e.g., Photoshop®) still requires users to navigate cumbersome and sometimes non-intuitive interfaces with nested menus and windows that still can make for highly inefficient work-sessions, especially for software users that are not highly experienced or steeped in the particular software. New developments are needed to improve the user interface, streamline workflow, and increase work efficiencies across a broad spectrum of applications.